dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Grey Wardens
}} } |name = Grey Wardens |races = Any |image = H greywrada 0.png |px = 270px |type = Military |motto = In War, Victory. In Peace, Vigilance. In Death, Sacrifice. |headquarters = Weisshaupt Fortress, Anderfels |leaders = First Warden (overall) Commander of the Grey (national) |ranks = First Warden High Constable Chamberlain of the Grey Commander of the Grey Warden-Constable Senior Warden Warden Warden-Recruit |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age Journeys Dragon Age: Warden's Fall Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition }} The Grey Wardens are an Order of warriors of exceptional ability dedicated to fighting darkspawn throughout Thedas. They are headquartered in the very place of their founding, the Weisshaupt Fortress in the Anderfels, but maintain a presence in most other nations as well. The Grey Wardens are known for ignoring a recruit's racial, social, national, and even criminal background if they deem the person valuable in terms of character, ability or skill. Despite their small numbers, the Grey Wardens have been instrumental in defeating each Blight so far, and thus are vital to the survival of the world as a whole. History First Blight and the founding }} Lasting 192 years, the First Blight occurred in -395 Ancient (800 TE), when a plague was unleashed upon the world. The Deep Roads, underground highways built by dwarves, were swarmed with monstrous creatures that became known as the "darkspawn". These creatures seemed limitless in number, and spread a Taint that infected other living creatures, mutating them into monsters, and corrupted and poisoned the very environment around them. The cult of the Maker claimed this was the result of Tevinter mages entering the Fade through a ritual and attempting to usurp the Golden City, although dwarves and others discounted this theory. Nevertheless, this invasion of darkspawn — named the Blight — soon destroyed most of the underground kingdoms of the dwarves and spread to the surface world. Thedas was in chaos and entered a dark age. The darkspawn were found to be led by an immensely powerful dragon tainted with the darkspawn corruption; this creature was named an Archdemon and believed to be one of the Old Gods worshiped by Tevinter. At Weisshaupt fortress in the desolate Anderfels, a meeting transpired. Soldiers of the Imperium, seasoned veterans who had known nothing their entire lifetimes except war, came together. When they left Weisshaupt, they had renounced their oaths to the Imperium. Calling themselves the Grey Wardens, they swore that they would accept anyone, no matter their race or background, without distinction if only deemed suitable to join the Order.Codex entry: The Grey Wardens The Wardens began an aggressive campaign against the darkspawn, reclaiming lands that most had given up for lost. They proved to be a desperately needed spark of hope in the darkest of hours, and quickly gained renown. During the next 100 years, humanity slowly managed to stand firm and push back the Blight. Finally, in -203 Ancient (992 TE), the Grey Wardens gathered an allied army composed of soldiers from the Tevinter Imperium, the tribes of the Ciraine (the lands that would become Orlais), and Rivain to confront the main darkspawn horde, led by the Archdemon now identified as Dumat. The massive battle was waged at the Silent Plains, in what is now southern Tevinter or northern Nevarra: the legion of darkspawn was defeated and Dumat was slain by the Grey Wardens; with the Archdemon's death, the horde's will to fight on was broken. It took several years to eradicate the remaining darkspawn from the surface, but the deed was done and the Grey Wardens had carved out their legend. After the Battle of the Silent Plains, they were much celebrated and most nations gave formal promises of support for further darkspawn invasions. Among the tithes that were given to them was also the Right of Conscription to guarantee sufficient recruits.Dragon Age: The Calling, p. 203 Several notable dwarven warriors, led by Paragon Moroc the Maul, were also present at the Grey Wardens' founding. They shared all they had learned about the darkspawn with their Warden allies.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, set 2, p. 10 A group of the Orth people from the Wandering Hills and the northern reaches of the Hunterhorn Mountains, who knew how to "tame" griffons, also joined the Grey Wardens ranks and teach them how to ride the beasts in battle. Although there are no written records about it, it is widely believed that the Grey Wardens took their name from the griffons' grey coloration.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, set 2, p. 7 Second Blight In 1:5 Divine, approximately 200 years since the slaying of Dumat, the Archdemon Zazikel rose to lead the Second Blight. The entire city of Nordbotten — the very place where the Grey Wardens first appeared on the battlefield — was destroyed before a defense could be organized. The Tevinter Imperium withdrew from the Anderfels, abandoning it in an attempt to protect central Tevinter. The Anderfels area was in much trouble, and even the Grey Warden headquarters in Weisshaupt came under siege by the darkspawn. Fortunately, the armies of the recently founded Orlesian Empire under the command of Emperor Kordillus Drakon I proved both motivated and capable of standing up to the Blight. After several victories against the darkspawn, Drakon's army lifted the siege of Weisshaupt in 1:33 Divine and proceeded to save the rest of the Anderfels together with the Wardens. The Anderfels joined with the Orlesian Empire and the Grey Wardens converted to the Chantry. In the following decades, the Blight was again slowly pushed back and the Grey Wardens took command of the war. The Archdemon Zazikel was finally confronted and slain by the Grey Warden Corin in 1:95 Divine at Starkhaven in the Free Marches. Glory Age to Towers Age After the second Blight, the Grey Wardens actively remained vigilant for another Blight. Although there was no major incursion in the surface during this period of time, the Wardens fought with many small war bands of darkspawn that appeared in surface lands from time to time. They also sent small groups of Wardens to help Orzammar in its fight against the darkspawn in the Deep Roads. When the Chantry declared their Exalted March against the Dales, the Grey Wardens refused to get involved in that conflict.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, set 2, p. 6 Third Blight The Third Blight began with the awakening of Toth in 3:10 Towers, roughly 115 years after the last Blight. The initial darkspawn attacks occurred in central Thedas in Tevinter and Orlais, but even though the hordes were larger than those previously encountered, a rapidly-organized defense led by the Grey Wardens managed to hold them back. The darkspawn attacks started to focus on the more lightly defended Free Marches while Tevinter and Orlais tried to remain neutral, but pressure from the Grey Wardens eventually brought them into the war. The darkspawn horde was crushed at Hunter Fell in the Free Marches in 3:25 Towers, and Toth was slain by the Grey Wardens. The Third Blight remained a relatively short event compared to previous Blights. After the Third Blight, the Grey Wardens became more involved in the politics of the nations of Thedas, although they also remained ever vigilant against the darkspawn menace. Fourth Blight Not much is told about the Grey Wardens for another 200 years, when Andoral awakened and the Fourth Blight began in 5:12 Exalted. Most of the damage was to the east of traditional Grey Warden territory, in the Free Marches, Antiva, and Rivain, but the Anderfels was also attacked and Hossberg, not far from Weisshaupt, came under siege. This time, both Tevinter and Orlais were lightly attacked and refused to send aid. The hero of the Fourth Blight was an elven Grey Warden named Garahel, who first led the liberation of Hossberg in 5:20 Exalted and then managed to gather an army from the Free Marches to support the Grey Wardens. After a long and bloody war, Garahel's army marched north and faced the main horde in 5:24 Exalted at Ayesleigh, where Garahel perished after personally slaying Andoral. The Grey Wardens' legendary griffons died out some time after the Fourth Blight. Exalted Age to Dragon Age After the Fourth Blight, the influence of the Grey Wardens waned considerably. It would be 400 years before the Fifth Blight, and many started to think it would never happen. So many darkspawn were slain during the Fourth Blight that many came to the erroneous conclusion they were defeated permanently. Although remaining an eternal threat to the dwarves, darkspawn were rarely seen by surface people, and the Grey Wardens were slowly dismissed as a relic of a bygone, darker time best left forgotten. The refusal of the Wardens to help the other nations of Thedas against the Qunari during the Steel Age also earned them the enmity of many courts. In 7:5 Storm, there was an awkward incident in Ferelden with the local Warden-Commander—Sophia Dryden, previously a rival for the crown of Ferelden—becoming involved in a planned coup d'état. The result was fighting between the Grey Wardens and the royal army, the loss of Commander Sophia and her command at Soldier's Peak, and King Arland banishing the Order from Ferelden. The Grey Wardens were allowed back in Ferelden by King Maric in 9:10 Dragon and they were able to begin a slow rebuilding, but by 9:30 Dragon, their presence remained light and the Order was neither well known nor held in high regard by Ferelden's people - there were a bare handful of Wardens in Ferelden in 9:30, and many of that handful were non-Fereldans moved there to help rebuild the Fereldan contingent. Fifth Blight The Awakening }} 9:32-37 Dragon The Warden-Commander of Ferelden worked with Avernus to uncover the true potential of the Joining ritual. This research was allowed by the First Warden, who was also interested in the old mage's research, and all the results of the experiments were sent to Weisshaupt on a regular basis. However, the results of the research hinted at the dangers of unlocking the latent abilities of the Grey Warden's blood.Dark EpiphanyCodex entry: Grey Warden Letters After the discovery of the Primeval Thaig, the the Grey Wardens took great interest in the thaig. In 9:37 Dragon, the First Warden commissioned Nathaniel Howe to lead a special expedition to learn more about it.Finding Nathaniel}} 9:40-41 Dragon The Adamant uprising The surviving Grey Wardens of Adamant returned to Weisshaupt, and it is believed that a battle for control of the Order erupted soon after. If the Warden ally survived the events of Adamant, it's rumored he is leading a rebellion to change the Order from within. Eventually, even the Grey Wardens from the north nations began to retreat to Weisshaupt and rumors that the Order is on the verge of vanishing began to spread, while all news from Weisshaupt cease. The southern Grey Wardens began to slowly rebuild after helping the Inquisition stop a particularly dangerous darkspawn incursion, and declare that the Order must change, becoming more open to the general populace. It's rumored that the southern Grey Wardens severed ties with their leaders at Weisshaupt and that both Warden factions are at war. Eventually, all news from Weisshaupt cease.}} Warden Rainier mentions that the Grey Wardens are presently in a state of upheaval and there have been various heated arguments about the future of the Order.}} Organization :—Grey Warden song''Dragon Age: Warden's Fall, Chapter 3 The Order of Grey Wardens is commanded by the First Warden in Weisshaupt, and consists of a system of semi-autonomous national branches lead by a local commander. Though there is a hierarchy, in practice this is frequently defined by seniority (decided by time of Joining) in the Order. In 9:30 Dragon, the strength of the Grey Wardens is estimated at over 1,000 in the Anderfels, several hundred in Orlais, and around two dozen in Ferelden, with unknown numbers in other nations and the Free Marches. The official hierarchy of the Grey Wardens, in descending order, is: * First Warden: Permanently situated at Weisshaupt fortress. The First Warden is mainly a political figure since the griffon extinction, and most military command falls to the Warden-Commanders. * High Constable: Second-in-command to the First Warden, and formerly the aerial commander during the Wardens' use of griffons.High Constable's Mace Recently, the High Constable has become the public face of the Order, acting as the ambassador to the High King and leading local recruitment. * Chamberlain of the Grey: The senior archivist at Weisshaupt, and to whom Warden-Commanders send yearly reports. The Chamberlain technically outranks the Warden-Commanders. * Commander of the Grey: Also known as Warden-Commander. The leader of the Grey Wardens in a given country, and under normal circumstances under little direction by the Order. The dwindling communications between Weisshaupt and the branches leave most Warden-Commanders to run their respective branches as they see fit. They can be summoned to Weisshaupt by the First Warden at any time. * Field-Commander: A temporary rank used only in times of Blight. A Field-Commander has the same rank and responsibilities of a Warden-Commander in a given area.Dragon Age: Last Flight, Chapter 11. * Constable of the Grey: A Warden-Commander's second-in-command, the Constable, colloquially called Warden-Constable, acts as the field commander and steps in when the Warden-Commander is away. * Senior Warden (or Warden-Lieutenant in Orlais): The formal title given to veteran Wardens who deserve special privilege. When a Constable of the Grey is in command, they usually take a Senior Warden to act as their second-in-command. Senior Wardens may command a small group of Wardens or undertake special missions. * Archivist: The archivist of a given national Grey Warden branch.See the Archivist demon in the quest Soldier's Peak. * Warden-Ensign: Generally just called Wardens, these are the rank-and-file members of the Order who have survived the Joining ritual. * Acolyte: The rank given to the rank-and-file Warden mages.Mentioned by Avernus in the quest Soldier's Peak. * Warden-Recruit: An individual selected to join the Wardens but who has not yet undertaken the Joining ritual. They are given a formal rank just for committing themselves to the Wardens, regardless of whether or not they survive the Joining. Failed recruits' names are kept in the archives of Weisshaupt in honour of their sacrifice. Recruitment and the Right of Conscription :"Men and women from every race; warriors and mages, barbarians and kings..." :—Duncan, Ferelden's Commander of the Grey The Grey Wardens are open to men and women from every race, nation and background. As such, they offer formal invitations to join to anyone they see fit to be a member of the Order, regardless of who they are. Many families are honored to claim a Grey Warden as one of their own, though few encourage their firstborn to walk that path. Grey Wardens are also known to recruit criminals, giving them a chance to redeem themselves by pledging to a good cause. They also accept volunteers as well, and elves in particular tend to be eager to submit themselves for the Grey Wardens, as they recruit regardless of social standing and serving is considered by many an honor. While most people believe that someone must truly hate darkspawn to join the Grey Wardens, in most cases the potential recruits are just responsible individuals with a strong sense of will. In fact, most Grey Wardens see their first darkspawn only after becoming initiates of the Order. More so, veteran Wardens consider that having a personal hatred of the darkspawn can be detrimental to a Warden if it leads them to make rash and irrational decisions.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Game Master's Guide, set 2, p. 9 The Grey Wardens don't accept just anyone within their ranks, however. Only the best and brightest are allowed. Recruits suffer excruciating tests to determine if they are worthy of being members of the Order. In addition, the fact that the Joining ritual kills many of its participants means that the draft may turn out to be a death sentence. While this is seen as unfortunate, this process elevates their membership to the highest caliber. To face a Grey Warden in combat, is to face an elite and deadly opponent.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, set 2, p. 8 Mages are traditionally recruited one per Circle of Magi, usually joining the Order after their Harrowings.Codex entry: A Letter from Warden-Commander Clarel The young mage recruit serves as a Warden their entire life from then on. Similar to serving a ruler, yet greatly removed from the degradation they may normally face in society, mage Wardens are given great respect and importance in the Order. Their facilitation of the Joining ritual is essential. Should they need to, the Grey Wardens possess the Right of Conscription, an authority that dates back to the end of the First Blight and was given to them to ensure they will always have enough members. By using this Right, a Warden may demand that, instantly and irrevocably, any individual from king to criminal be drafted into their ranks, and the conscript cannot refuse being recruited once the Right is invoked. This is specially true in times of Blight. However, in contemporary times the Right of Conscription is used sparingly for fear of political reprisal, due to the low standing the Order has in some countries—especially in Ferelden. The Grey Wardens prefer to not invoke the Right unless there is no other option, and usually is invoked only to quell protest from a recruit's lords or commanders. The Joining To become part of the Grey Wardens, a recruit must first go through a secret ritual called the Joining. Philosophy and methods The Grey Wardens are aware that they are fighting a war of attrition against the darkspawn, and that they are in the losing side. Because of that, they know that they will have to use whatever tactic they can devise, no matter how unorthodox, to win in the end. And so, they acquire whatever resources they can regardless of the method, and employ whomever they must, regardless of their defects of morals or character. They often turn a blind eye to blood magic, deal with demons of the Fade, and do whatever else they must so long as those efforts led to the Blight's end. While it is easy to assume that all Grey Wardens want nothing more than to end all Blights forever, some individual Wardens have such zeal for the fight that they wish only for a lifetime of tests and war, however. This means that the ranks of the Order are filled with dangerous men and women, some unscrupulous in the extreme, but the Wardens make a point of suspending judgment of any who are effective against the darkspawn. Even for their willingness to use any tactic, however, a philosophical split—unknown to people not associated with the Order—has long divided the Grey Wardens into two distinct factions: the ones who feel that the eradication of darkspawn is paramount, and the ones who see their protective mission as the greatest purpose of their calling. For instance, if a village is under attack by a host of darkspawn, the Grey Wardens oriented to protection would chance alerting the darkspawn to their presence by warning the villagers of the danger, helping them to safety as best as they can before facing the monsters; while those oriented to destruction would be more likely to sacrifice the village before springing a more effective ambush on the darkspawn. The dead villagers, in their minds, are an unfortunate but necessary sacrifice. However, while Grey Wardens are expected to do their duty whatever it takes, they are frequently admonished to avoid offending local authorities where at all possible. Although in times past the authority of the Grey Wardens was unquestioned, after the Fourth Blight things changed, and the Order isn't as powerful as it used to be. The Grey Wardens' first allegiance is to their duty, and their second to the Order, but Wardens are not expected to abandon the lives they had before their Joinings. Rather, are encouraged to put their worldly ties to use in furtherance of the Order's aims. Noble titles and merchant wealth can often accomplish what weapons cannot. Grey Wardens are also allowed to marry, have romantic relationships or retain the relationships they had before joining the Order,If made king, Alistair will mention that he knew about Wardens who had children before their Joinings. if they want to. While some Grey Wardens avoid serious romantic entanglements knowing that their lives are at constant risk, others enjoy love as much as they can, figuring that they should embrace life to the fullest while they can. Some of those Wardens even allow their families to know the risks of being a Grey Warden, knowing that one day they will not see them again.For instance, Kristoff warned Aura that one day he will not return to her, as mentioned by Aura in Justice for Kristoff. Likewise, some Grey Wardens make a point to stand apart from the communities they serve, knowing they may be called on to sacrifice, tomorrow, those they protect today. But again, other Wardens take the opposite stance, befriending any and all in the moment and addressing sacrifice when the times require it. Whatever relationships they maintain or cultivate, however, Wardens are expected to remain neutral, and are discouraged from taking the field in civil or religious conflict against any enemy other than the darkspawn. The Calling Just as they keep many secrets from outsiders, including the Joining, Grey Wardens also keep certain secrets hidden from many of their own members. It is heavily implied that the Calling—also known as '''the Long Walk'According to Janeka during Legacy.—was a ritual created by the first Grey Wardens to prevent future members from watching themselves ultimately succumb to the darkspawn taint. The Calling begins with nightmares and bad omensAccording to dialogue with the Warden ally in Inquisition., and then the Warden begins to hear eerie music and whispers, the same "call" the darkspawn hear to search for the Old Gods. Although some junior Wardens claim that it takes a person about thirty years after their Joining to hear it, the gap varies depending on the willpower of an individual Warden and the level of his or her interaction with the darkspawn. As such, Grey Wardens during a Blight are likely to have shorter lifespans. Otherwise, it is commonly between ten to thirty years that the Wardens hear the Calling.Thedas UK (January 14, 2012). "David Gaider Interview". Retrieved January 29, 2012. According to ritual, a Grey Warden who hear the Calling celebrates as he or she see fit before descending underground and entering the Deep Roads to slay as many darkspawn as they can before being overwhelmed and slain. Many within the Order believe that this ritual is done for practical reasons, to take down as many enemies as a Grey Warden can before dying. It is also implied that even if a Grey Warden would run away, given time all Wardens would find themselves in the Deep Roads, Blight-Lands or pursued by darkspawn, for they all are connected by the taint that draws them to each other. "You'd seek them out... or they'd seek you out." Thus, one can assume that almost every Grey Warden will die at the hands of darkspawn.According to dialogue with Riordan in Origins. Relations with the dwarves Grey Wardens and the dwarven people have always had a kinship through their shared battle against the darkspawn. Paragon Moroc's contribution to the founding of the Order is a key reason there is no loss of caste associated with becoming a Grey Warden. Dwarves are viewed as excellent recruits to the Order due to their experience against the darkspawn.Teyrn Loghain will remark at Ostagar that it is wise of the Wardens to recruit amongst the dwarves due to their skill and prowess against the darkspawn. However, as there are fewer dwarves due to low birth rates, there are also fewer dwarven Wardens.Mentioned by Duncan in the Dwarf Noble Origin. Grey Wardens are also the only surface organization to care about the endless war the dwarves wage against the darkspawn in the Deep Roads. When the time of a Grey Warden's Calling draws near, a Warden honors a longstanding agreement between the Wardens and the dwarves and serves a year fighting darkspawn in the Deep Roads at the side of the dwarves. When the advance of the taint is unbearable, the Warden is celebrated by the dwarves and then enters the Deep Roads for their Calling.As Bregan did in Dragon Age: The Calling. In return the dwarves have signed treaties with the Wardens promising aid in times of a Blight. Notable Grey Wardens .]] * Alistair * Anders * Avernus * Blackwall * Caronel, elven Warden from Ferelden, and Arcane Warrior * Carinus: Legendary founder of the Grey Warden Order.. * Clarel, Warden-Commander of Orlais in 9:41 Dragon * Corin, Hero of the Second Blight who killed the Archdemon Zazikel * Duncan, Warden-Commander of Ferelden in 9:30 Dragon * Fiona * Garahel, Hero of the Fourth Blight who killed the Archdemon Andoral * Genevieve, Warden-Commander of Orlais in 8:99 Blessed * Hafter (dog)Kell ap Morgan considers Hafter (dog) a Grey Warden by virtue of his tainted blood in Dragon Age: The Calling, p. 63. * Isseya: sister of Garahel * Janeka * Julien * Kell ap Morgan * Kristoff * Kristoff: former Commander of the Grey of Orlais; not to be confused with the Kristoff of Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening * Larius * Loris, a Hero of the Third BlightCleave (Axe) * Neriah, Corin's lover who sacrificed her life to save him * Nicolas * Riordan * Sophia Dryden, Warden-Commander of Ferelden in 7:5 Storm * Stroud * Utha * Valya * The Warden / The Warden-Commander, Warden-Commander of Ferelden in 9:31 Dragon ;Potential Grey Wardens, depending on player choices: * Bethany Hawke * Carver Hawke * Jana * Justice (technically, through Kristoff's Joined corpse) * Secret Companion * Nathaniel Howe * Oghren * Sigrun * Velanna * Gregory Dedrick * Thom Rainier ;Known Warden-Recruits who died taking the Joining: * Daveth * Ser Jory * Ser Mhairi * Diguier, a former Templar Knight-Lieutenant from OrlaisDragon Age: Last Flight, pg. 164. Known strongholds Ferelden * Soldier's Peak (defunct unless The Warden aids Levi Dryden) * Vigil's Keep (including the surrounding Arling of Amaranthine), granted to the Grey Wardens following the Fifth Blight * Denerim Compound (possibly closed by Loghain Mac Tir) * Archive tower in the Korcari Wilds (abandoned)See The Grey Wardens' Cache Orlais * Adamant Fortress (abandoned) * Griffon Wing Keep (abandoned) * Warden Fortress at Montsimmard * Facility at Jader * Valeska's Watch (abandoned) Anderfels * Weisshaupt Fortress, official headquarters of the Order, seat of the First Warden. Free Marches * Warden Keep at AnsburgBethany mentions a Warden keep at Ansburg in the Comic Con Legacy demo * Warden Prison Heraldry The heraldry of the Grey Wardens is the "Griffon Rampant", an argent griffon segreant on azure. The Grey Warden Commanders (at least in the time of Sophia Dryden) seem to have their own heraldry as well. The blazon for that charge might be rendered as "two griffons addorsed, wings elevated, maintaining a branch fesswise". On Sophia Dryden's Warden Commander Armor, the charge appears in or on a field sable. The artistic rendition of the charge on the armor is distinct from that seen on the heavier metal shields. h greywrada 0.png|Grey Wardens h greywradb 0.png|Commander of the Grey Grey Wardens symbol (Legacy).png|Heraldry seen in an ancient Warden prison tower. Trivia * Alistair's exposition of the Grey Wardens hearing the Calling thirty years after their joining was something David Gaider regretted adding, since it is "a long time for that time frame." Although it was not really his intention when this was written, he clarified that the number varies. * Although Riordan is a Warden from Jader, he refers to himself as Senior Warden, not Warden-Lieutenant. *For some reason, Aveline Vallen's armour bears the Warden heraldry when she becomes Guard Captain. * Wardens frequently train with weighted bundles of canes, sparring with one another and with pells to build physical strength.;Dragon Age: Last Flight, pg. 216. * Many Wardens keep a list of names of those who were lost in the Joining. Those casualties are regarded as being fellow Wardens despite not having survived the rite, and this list of names is cherished and remembered. * Orlesian Grey Wardens who carry out great deeds are rewarded with the Silverite Wings of Valor. Codex entry: Blackwall *Training within the Order appears to be somewhat class-blind, with Warriors (and likely Rogues) training Mages, for example, and presumably mages training warriors and rogues in various areas as well. Likely there is something each class can learn from the others, regardless of natural abilities.If Jean-Marc Stroud is Hawke's Grey Warden contact in Dragon Age: Inquisition he will note that he trained some of the enslaved Warden mages himself. * No Qunari has ever joined the Grey Wardens. There are, however, rumors of several Tal-Vashoth taking the Joining in recent decades. Gallery greywardenwarrior.png|Grey Warden warrior Grey warden rogue.jpg|Grey Warden rogue Grey Warden Mage Artwork.png|Grey Warden mage dao-grey-warden.jpg|Grey Warden's armor from Warden's Calling trailer WardenCommanderArmorSet.png| Storm Age era Warden-Commander armour Warden Warrior Inquisition.png|A Grey Warden Warrior Warden Archer.png|A Grey Warden Archer Grey Warden SpellBinder.png|A Grey Warden Spellbinder Mage Senior Warden In Game.png| A Senior Warden in battle GWRogueHODA.png| Grey Warden Rogue from Heroes of Dragon Age GreyWardenWarriorHODA.png| Grey Warden Warrior from Heroes of Dragon Age GreyWardenMageHODA.png| Grey Warden Mage from Heroes of Dragon Age Grey Warden Cavalry Knight.jpg|Artwork of Grey Warden Cavalry from Heroes of Dragon Age. Warden-Constable Badge.png| A Warden-Constable's Badge of Office See also References Category:Groups Category:Grey Wardens